


The Close of Day by babs

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off-world to accept an honor, Daniel misses some of those he loves. A post Heroes fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Close of Day by babs

_*When I heard at the close of the day how my name had been  
receiv'd with plaudits in the capitol, still it was not a happy  
night for me that follow'd.  
-Walt Whitman*_

"Doctor Jackson."

Daniel turned from the open window overlooking the Tyureg Sea to find one of the servants that had been assigned to cater to his every whim waiting.

"Yes, Ashala," he answered. He stepped away from the beautiful view, wishing he could remain in his room for the rest of the mission to P4J-112. Not that the Handarrans weren't a nice people. On the contrary, this was his fifth visit to the planet. His first had been over a year ago, before Jack's promotion to General, before Janet's death, a brief time when all had seemed right with his world.

He sighed as he spied the formal robes that Ashala was holding. The Handarrans placed a great deal of importance on ceremony and ritual and despite Daniel's own wish to wear the suit he'd carried on this mission, he knew the robes were necessary for his participation in the night's events.

"We are greatly honored to serve you, Doctor Jackson," Ashala murmured as he helped Daniel into the robe and adjusted the intricate folds that showed Daniel's rank among the Tau'ri and the Handarrans.

Daniel looked down at his robes, wondering how he was supposed to keep all those crisp folds, well, crisp, if he was expected to sit and eat for the hours of feasting he knew the Handarrans had planned. The one bright spot he could see was that Sam and Teal'c would be in the same situation.

"Sir, I have been assigned to accompany you to the Honoring and to assist you throughout the evening. If you choose, another may take my place." The last was said in a wistful tone.

"No, no." Daniel shook his head. "I desire you to remain, Ashala." The thought of having yet another servant to take care of his every whim was unnerving. He took a cautious step, the stiff brocade rustling as he did. If Jack was here, he was sure the man would have some comment about the robes. But Jack wasn't here; he was stuck back on Earth, doing his "general" thing with representatives of P9L-334. Despite his love of going off-world, Daniel was beginning to wonder if he should let the exploration to the younger scientists in his department. Some days he felt...old.

"Let's get this show on the road," Daniel muttered before he realized he'd picked up way too many of Jack's expressions. He shook his head. "Sorry, Ashala. I meant, we can meet the others and go to the Hall of the Honored."

"As you wish, Doctor Jackson." Ashala bowed his head and walked backwards to the door, protocol not allowing him to turn his back on Daniel.

Daniel gave one last longing look at the quiet of his quarters, steeling himself for the night ahead.

Sam and Teal'c met them on the landing, Sam looking far more uncomfortable in her heavy robes than Teal'c.

"Daniel, you look..." Sam began, then looked away.

"I believe Colonel Carter wishes to convey her appreciation for your wardrobe, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c finished.

"Oh," Daniel said, looking down at his robes once again, blue silk with silver embroidery of stars, moons, and the symbol for Earth. Unlike Sam and Teal'c, his robes had been made especially for him, showing his status as an Honored. The wide red belt, similar to a kimono's obi, befitted his rank as scholar. Sam's and Teal'c's robes were much simpler, a plain black with a silver sash marking them as from the warrior class.

They were met at the next landing by an honor guard. Daniel was acutely conscious of Sam and Teal'c walking the prescribed ten steps behind him. He wished they could be by his side. He tried telling himself he wasn't missing Jack. It wasn't as if he hadn't been on missions without Jack before. But this was different. Maybe it was the pomp and circumstance, maybe it was that a fallen comrade was also being honored, or maybe, Daniel hated to admit it, it was because he wanted someone he loved to see him this night.

Pausing before the intricately carved and gem-encrusted doors, Daniel was aware of silence. The honor guard, the whole entourage with them, including Sam and Teal'c, were still. He was almost afraid to breathe for fear he might sneeze.

A gong began to sound in the Hall of the Honored--a sound that would be carried to the people gathered outside the ancient building. Daniel felt it down to his bones, connecting him with these stones, with these people, in a way he'd never expected. The doors opened as the last echoes of the gong rang out. Daniel took a deep breath and stepped into the cavernous room, amazed there could still be Handarrans outside, considering how many tables lined the hall. As they walked up the center aisle, honor guard in front, with Daniel next and everyone else following by the ten or twenty steps demanded by protocol, he became aware of the murmurs as he passed. He kept his eyes fixed on his goal, the dais in the front of the hall, capturing movement only out of the corner of his eyes.

"Welcome, Doctor Jackson." President Mika bowed to Daniel as he was led onto the dais.

"Welcome, Doctor Jackson." The words were echoed by the Handarrans at the tables.

Daniel bowed as low as Mika and then turned to bow to the Handarrans who had come to see his Honoring. He looked out at the hall, unable to comprehend how many people were there. They were all standing and from what he could tell from the closest tables, bowing to him.

"Eight thousand of our city have come to the Honoring for you and Doctor Fraiser," Mika said. "We held a lottery to allow everyone a chance to see this momentous occasion."

"I don't know what to say," Daniel replied, still stunned by the crowd.

"If you agree, we will begin the ceremony now?" Mika asked.

"Yes," Daniel nodded. If he squinted in the bright lights, he could just make out Sam, Teal'c and Ashala at the table closest to the dais. Daniel couldn't label the fluttering feeling in his stomach as nervousness. He didn't know what it was other than a wish he be standing somewhere else instead of the Hall of the Honored, accepting an award he wasn't sure he deserved any part of receiving.

Mika nodded to a group of people standing on the far end of the dais and they stepped forward, an elderly man, a young woman carrying an infant and a youth who appeared to be in his early teens. They bowed low to Daniel. The boy held out both hands, offering a small wooden box carved with a Handarran symbol that meant long life.

"From those yet to be born, we thank you, Doctor Jackson. We name you Honored One."

Daniel accepted the box, the wood smooth beneath his fingers. He traced the symbol, letting the sharp edge keep his mind focused.

The boy pulled another box from the large sash wrapped around his waist and he held it up for Daniel. Daniel looked at the carving-'spirit', he translated.

"From those yet to be born, we thank you, Doctor Fraiser. We name you Honored One." The boy placed the box on a small pedestal next to Daniel.

Next, the woman stepped forward, placing a single daisy-like flower on the pedestal. She bowed low, but her voice rang out true and clear.

"From those living now, we thank you, Doctor Fraiser. We name you Honored One."

She paused a moment, pressing her lips to another bloom and held it out for Daniel. "From those living now, we thank you, Doctor Jackson. We name you Honored One." She stepped closer and kissed Daniel's cheek. "We named our child after you," she whispered in his ear, a daring show of emotion for the normally reticent Handarrans. "I thank you."

  
The elderly man glanced at his fellow Handarrans and took his place before Daniel. He bowed so low his head nearly touched his knees. When he straightened, he pulled out a golden sash from his voluminous sleeve.

"From those who have lost loved ones and never will again, we thank you, Doctor Fraiser. We name you Honored One." He laid it on the pedestal, once again bowing low.

He produced another sash. "From those who lost loved ones and never will again, we thank you, Doctor Jackson. We name you Honored One." He tied the sash over the wide belt Daniel already wore. Daniel looked down at the man's gnarled hands, hands that had known hard work. He was touched that the people chosen for his Honoring had not been the elite of Handarran society, but rather the common folks. Pulling Daniel close into a gentle hug, the man spoke low.

"I lost my wife and my two children in an outbreak of the Sickness many years ago. I am grateful that none will have to lose their children again to the disease." When he pulled away, Daniel could see tears in the old man's eyes.

Bowing low again, the man backed up along with the others who had offered the simple gifts. Mika came to Daniel's side once more.

"We of Handarra can never repay you or Doctor Fraiser for what you have given us." Mika smiled at Daniel. "This Hall has stood for many, many generations and in the written history of our people, only four hundred have been named Honored Ones. Tonight is a time for celebration, a time for joy. For all you and Doctor Fraiser have done, to you, for translating the ancient texts lost to us, to Doctor Fraiser, for developing the medicine that cures the Sickness, to both of you, for saving countless lives, Honored you have been named, Honored you shall be." Mika bowed once more.

"Honored One, Honored One." The chant began until Daniel could feel the sound reverberate down in his bones. He looked at the pedestal next to him, the box, the flower, the sash, and swallowed hard, missing Janet as if she'd only been killed yesterday.

He'd asked Cassie to accompany them, Jack giving permission for the young woman to travel through the Stargate, but she'd said no. He remembered his own inability to read his parents' published works when he first went into college--the memory of their deaths brought back every time he saw their names in print. Cassie wasn't ready now, her grief still raw and open whenever she saw any of SG-1. Sam didn't understand Cassie's need to stay at her college dorm instead of coming with them to Handarra, and he suspected there had been an argument between the two women on that point.

He would take the gifts for Janet home with him, arrange a day with Cassie, and let her decide what to do with them. He swallowed again, the lump in his throat feeling huge. He wished someone from his team was standing by his side--that he didn't feel totally alone in a hall filled with eight thousand people.

The chanting died away like a wave until only the faintest murmur could be heard in the distant reach of the hall.

"It is customary for the Honored to speak to the people." Mika spoke by Daniel's side. "They are waiting for you."

Daniel looked at Mika before glancing at the crowd again. The bright lights on the dais managed to keep him from seeing much more than a blur. Daniel gave Mika a short nod and stepped towards the edge of the dais. The near total silence that fell over the crowd was tangible. He had no idea what to say, no profound words of wisdom to pass on to the Handarrans. He was sure all the other Honored Ones in Handarran history had been great men and women, people who had done far more than translate some stone tablets of a forgotten language. Daniel looked at the three who had been chosen to present the gifts to him and to Janet. They were smiling at him and it gave him courage.

"Thank you. I thank the people of Handarra for this Honoring, and if Doctor Fraiser was here, she would be thanking you, too. I know that the news of her death was reported to the people, but nothing of her life was. And I think it is a good thing to know.

"You knew of Doctor Fraiser, the physician, the scientist. You know that she worked tirelessly to develop a cure for the Sickness that came to devastate every three generations. You know that she was compassionate and kind and would fight to save lives." Daniel paused. "But you didn't know her as a mother or a friend. When an orphan girl came to us, Janet took her in and adopted her. It wasn't easy for her to do, but Janet didn't care about easy. She cared about loving a child who needed a parent. For seven years, Janet cared for the medical needs of the SGC, but she also cared for our souls. She mended our bodies and mended our hearts. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't remember her smile. I miss her as I know my friends and teammates do. That you have chosen to Honor her is a gift for all of us who were blessed to know her, and I thank you for it."

He stopped, his eyes stinging. He told himself it was the lights irritating them, but he knew it was really the memory of her loss. The crowd was silent and Daniel worried his words hadn't been what they wished to hear, that the Handarrans were used to far more eloquent speakers. But then there was a sound like the ocean he could see from his window, a rushing noise until all he could hear was the sound of clapping hands.

****

"Thank you, Ashala." Daniel bowed as the young servant placed a tray on the table in his room.

"I am pleased to serve, Honored One." Ashala bowed. He straightened when Daniel waggled his hand at him. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, this is fine. Um, wait," Daniel said, smiling as Ashala turned. "Is everyone going to start calling me Honored One?"

Ashala looked puzzled. "Does it not please you? It is our way."

"Oh." Daniel didn't know what to say to that. "Well, uh, actually, I prefer Daniel." At the look of disappointment, he amended his request, "Or Doctor Jackson."

"As you wish, Honored...Doctor Jackson." Ashala backed out of the room, continuing to bow.

"I believe he is disappointed by your request," Teal'c noted.

"He probably is going to tell all his friends about the unusual Tau'ri." Sam smiled at Daniel.

Daniel poured some wine for Sam and himself, then replaced the bottle on the table. He offered Teal'c a glass of fruit juice that Ashala had also provided. Sitting down on one of the low chairs, Daniel adjusted the lightweight robe he was now wearing, relieved to be out of the ceremonial robe he'd had to wear earlier. "It's a little unnerving," he said, taking a sip of his wine.

"It was beautiful. Jan...I still miss her," Sam admitted, and when she looked at Daniel, he saw tears in her eyes again. "She deserved the Honoring, and so do you."

Daniel ducked his head, hating the intense emotion Sam's comments evoked. He stared at the wine in his glass, a red, almost jewel-like in its clarity.

"To absent warriors," Teal'c said, holding his glass high.

"To friends no longer with us," Sam added.

"To those we love," Daniel said, meeting their eyes. They drank and he let the wine warm his throat and belly, missing Jack's presence and wanting his warm body to curl up next to him on the large bed the Handarrans had provided. One more day, he told himself. The celebration and feast held after the Honoring had gone long into the night and he could see the sky lightening outside his window. He could hear the waves hitting the shore, as soothing a sound as his lover's heartbeat beneath his ear.

"What time are the interviews, Daniel?"

He was pulled away from his thoughts by Sam's question, and managed to smile at her. "They start in about three hours." He wasn't going to get to sleep. Even if he had the time, he doubted he'd be able to rest. He wasn't looking forward to the interviews with the equivalent of the Handarran versions of twenty four hour news channels and morning news shows.

"We will take our leave and allow you to rest," Teal'c said, placing his empty glass on the tray.

"We'll see you later," Sam said, and then gave him a hug, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Rest," she added. "You look tired."

"I'll be fine." Daniel walked them to the door and then went back to his balcony, looking down at the beach. He felt a sudden need to escape, to lose himself in the sand and sky and water. He leaned over the railing and smiled as he spied the steps leading to the beach. A walk along the water would be just the thing to clear his head.

 _*When I saw the full moon in the west grow pale and disappear in  
the morning light,  
When I wander'd alone over the beach, and undressing bathed,  
laughing with the cool waters, and saw the sun rise,  
And when I thought of how my dear friend my lover was on his way  
coming, O then I was happy*_

  
Feeling as though he was a kid playing hooky from school, Daniel slipped out the door and walked down the steps. He knew the beach was safe. On their first visit to Handarra, he and Jack had taken a few walks there while hammering out the details of how to best help the Handarrans with their medical crisis. He and Janet had walked along the beach, too, and he could remember her crying as she told him about a child dying earlier that day. And now he walked alone with only ghosts for memories.

He tilted his head back as he heard a sea-bird cry. The bird's wings were silver against the rising sun and as he watched, it wheeled higher and higher until he couldn't see it anymore. He stepped closer to the water's edge and let the cool water lap over his bare toes. He should be feeling happy, he told himself. Being an Honored One was a big deal with a capital B and D, Jack would say. But being an Honored One wouldn't bring back Janet, being an Honored One wouldn't bring back those Handarrans who'd died in the last epidemic. In the grand scheme of things, Daniel didn't think it would matter at all. Damn, he missed Jack. And wanting Jack with him frightened him in a way he couldn't explain. Daniel wasn't used to needing people and here he was, like a child, wanting someone he loved with him, to be near him.

There were more birds now, as if that single creature had gone up into the sky and brought down all its friends. They circled in a spiral, one skimming the surface and then pulling up to ascend to the top of the spiral, and all through that spiral there was a shimmering silver from the sunrise touching their wings.

Daniel glanced down the beach, and seeing no one, took off the white robe he wore. He took a few steps into the water, letting his body adjust to the cool temperature of the water and then stretched out full length, ducking his whole body under the surface and coming up with a smile on his face. He turned over onto his back and let the sea hold him.

The sky was a purplish rose and gold. He stretched out his arms, a slow cautious movement, and the sea still held, cradling him in coolness and silk. He felt free, the weight of the ceremonial robes, the weight of the past night and the look of awe that appeared on every Handarran he met. Even Sam and Teal'c seemed to be treating him differently--as if he was someone they didn't quite know how to deal with, as if the Honoring had somehow changed him. Flipping over in disgust, Daniel dove beneath the water again, kicking hard and pulling with his arms. He came up for air finally and looked up at the sky. The birds were still spiraling but they were going higher and higher until even their calls were a distant memory.

"Honored One, Honored One!"

Daniel turned, still treading water, and squinted at the beach. Ashala was there along with Sam and Teal'c. He was jumping up and down and Daniel swam towards shore slowly. He stopped a little ways from the beach, putting his feet to the sand and crouching in the water. There was no way he was getting out of the water with Sam standing there. His ears felt hot despite the water.

"What's wrong?" he called out.

"We must prepare you for the interviews, Honored...Doctor Jackson." Ashala was practically wringing his hands. "There is not much time."

Had that much time passed? Daniel realized he hadn't worn a watch on his little trek, and truth be told, he had wanted to escape the interviews despite knowing that it was his duty. "Okay, I'm coming. Uh, Sam, you mind, uh, you know, going back up to the rooms?" He stayed crouched in the water, watching her shake her head in amusement and then finally turn and walk back towards the stairs he'd used to come down to the beach.

Ashala walked into the water a few steps, holding out the robe for Daniel and averting his eyes. He slipped his arms into the sleeves and then pulled the ties tight, making sure nothing could be seen but his hands and bare feet.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said, and Daniel looked at him sideways, feeling as he sometimes did when Teal'c got *that* tone that his teammate believed Daniel was his son rather than his friend.

"I know, I know," Daniel muttered, pushing his toes deep into the sand as they walked back towards the palace. "I should have told someone. I shouldn't have come swimming alone." He squinted at Teal'c and realized he'd forgotten his sunglasses. "I just...never mind."

"I was not going to reprimand you," Teal'c said. "I wished to inform you that O'Neill will be arriving on Handarra at fourteen hundred local time."

"Jack's coming? Here?" Daniel took the steps two at a time, holding up his robe around his knees and feeling a sudden surge of energy at Teal'c's announcement.

"He is."

"He is," Daniel repeated to himself, and knew he was grinning like a fool. The thought of seeing his lover, his best friend, lightened his heart and he looked back at Ashala, who was bringing up the rear. "Come on, Ashala. We need to hurry."

"Yes, Doctor Jackson," Ashala answered. "Your new robes were delivered while you were swimming. The people will expect you to wear them now that you are an Honored One."

Daniel didn't miss the quick flicker of relief that passed over the servant's features when Daniel nodded his agreement. He'd get through the interviews, the endless questions and continued ceremony of the coming hours. He had something to look forward to, after all.

  
 _*And that night while all was still I heard the waters roll slowly  
continually up the shores,  
I heard the hissing rustle of the liquid and sands as directed to me  
whispering to congratulate me,  
For the one I love most lay sleeping by me under the same cover in  
the cool night,  
In the stillness of the autumn moonbeams his face was inclined  
toward me,  
And his arm lay lightly around my breast--and that night I was  
happy.*_

  
"Please, Honored One, drink, eat." The producer of the last news program Daniel was on pushed a plateful of bread, cheese and fruit towards him. Kesta, or was it Keista, Daniel couldn't quite remember the man's name, being tired from rushing from one end of the city to the other and then pushed in front of lights, also poured a cup of tea and then bowed, sitting back and waiting for the Honored One to partake of his meager offerings. Which weren't very meager, Daniel thought as he looked at the elaborate display of tempting foods. He took a piece of bread and smeared it with one of the soft cheeses. The creamy texture melted in his mouth and he smiled and nodded. But the flavor was soon lost---his head hurt, he was exhausted from squinting into the lights, and he wanted to just go back to his room at the palace and get out of the sight of everyone's prying eyes. He had hoped Jack would show up at one of his appearances, but it was late afternoon and Jack wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Keista chattered away about how much the people appreciated the Honored One's appearance on the information network. Daniel sipped the tea he'd been offered and smiled politely, all the while longing for peace and quiet and, he admitted to himself, Jack. He raised a hand to tug at the stiff and scratchy collar of his robe, but lowered it just as quickly, knowing it would be impolite and bad protocol. He placed the tea cup back on the table and didn't move, taking a few deep slow breaths.

"Do you feel all right, Daniel?" Sam knelt by him. Her hand was cool on the back of his neck.

"Just a little tired," he answered. He tried to smile at Keista, hoping the producer didn't think Daniel was being impolite. But the man jumped to his feet, calling for Ashala and the driver who'd been assigned to Daniel.

"The Honored One is exhausted." The producer sounded as if he was afraid he'd done something horrible by giving Daniel something to eat. "If it pleases you, Honored One, I will have your servants return you to the palace. I apologize most humbly for keeping you and for not recognizing your need for rest."

"I'm sorry," Daniel said as he stood. Sam's hand lightly touched his elbow when he swayed slightly. "It was a very busy night and now a very busy day." He bit back a sigh as he saw the man bow low. "Please inform your staff that I was treated most kindly by them and that I enjoyed my time here."

"Yes, Honored One." Keista stood up straight, a broad smile creasing his face. "It was our pleasure to serve."

"We will bring the transport, Doctor Jackson," Ashala mentioned as they walked towards the exit. "You wait here."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked again.

Daniel nodded. "I must be getting old. I guess I can't pull the all-nighters any more."

She said nothing but wrapped an arm around his waist and he let himself lean into her touch for a minute. She smelled good and her hair tickled his chin. The lump in his throat was back and he imagined being in the cool water again in the middle of that ever increasing spiral, surrounded by the gold and silver light.

He let them lead him to the vehicle, allowed Ashala to fuss over the proper arrangement of his robes, and closed his eyes for the duration of the ride. He was aware of being led up the stone staircase towards his room, heard a beloved voice and managed what he thought was a smile. Jack helped him out of the heavy robes after shooing the others out of the way, even the ever-attentive Ashala, and tried to coax him to eat and drink just a little bit more. He shook his head and stumbled towards the bed. His vision had gone blurry with fatigue and the plump comforters and pillows cradled his body. A callused hand brushed over the back of his neck, rubbing tight muscles. He surrendered to the touch, feeling as safe and whole as he had in the water. As the sea had held him, so would Jack.

He hadn't had the nightmare in a long time. The staff weapon hit Janet in the chest and she fell back, her breath coming out in a whoosh and Daniel knew, despite calling for the medics, that there was nothing they or he could do. He'd known it was useless, that Janet was dead the moment she'd been hit. But this time the dream was different. He reached out, touching her forehead and they were suddenly on the beach of Handarra.

"Janet?" He couldn't understand. She'd never been alive in his dream before. "I'm sorry."

She gave him a small sad smile and stepped away from him, walking into the water. She went deeper until the water was up to her chest, and then she slipped under the water. Daniel watched as the birds he saw earlier that day formed their same spiral. The light in the center of the spiral was bright--so bright he had to close his eyes for a moment. Opening his eyes, he saw the light receding and in the center of the spiral he could see Janet once more. She waved at him once and then the birds flew higher and higher and he watched them until they were nothing more than specks in the sky. When he turned his attention back to the water and where he'd last seen Janet, she was gone.

Daniel opened his eyes, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the dim light of his room. He wondered what time it was and realized he was naked beneath the blankets. He could make out a figure standing on the balcony, outlined in moonlight. Pushing back the covers, Daniel got out of bed, pulling on the simple white robe he'd worn earlier in the day. The doors leading to the balcony were open and a cool breeze scented with salt filled the room.

Jack turned to him as he joined him outside.

"Hey," Jack said, and smiled at him.

"Hey." Daniel moved close to Jack's side, seeking body heat and his lover's presence.

Jack said nothing more but put his arm over Daniel's shoulders. The moonlight formed a ribbon of light on the sea, a silver path leading far to the horizon. Daniel could hear nothing but the never-ending waves rolling onto the sand, and the sound of Jack's breathing. He inhaled, the smell of Jack's soap and the ocean mingling. The stress of the past few days seemed to melt away and he felt at peace.

The memory of Janet waving at him, of her being absorbed into the light, soothed him. Daniel didn't know what he believed. He'd seen and experienced too much to discount possibilities. He would tell Jack of the dream in the morning, and Jack would listen. He would give Cassie the gifts of the Handarran people, including the beautiful robe they had made for Janet, embroidered with the signs of courage and peace and healing, and hold her while she cried. And then he would tell her of the dream and pray she would find peace also.

Things felt right in a way they hadn't for a long time. Daniel placed his hands on the railing as he stepped away from Jack, staring out at the sea and then looking up at the multitude of stars visible on this planet that had little light pollution. He wondered which one was his sun, and then realized it really didn't matter. His home was no longer confined to Earth nor had it ever been confined to Abydos. His home was with Jack, and with his team, wherever it would lead them.

Jack moved behind him, slipping his arms around Daniel's waist, resting his chin on Daniel's shoulder. Turning his head a moment later, Jack pressed a kiss to Daniel's neck. Daniel pushed his body backwards, leaning into Jack's embrace, letting his lover's warmth seep into his body.

He lost track of time, not knowing how long they stood there, watching the stars, listening to the waves. But it had been a long day and his body still needed rest. Daniel yawned. He heard a quiet chuckle from Jack. Jack tugged on his hand and Daniel followed him back into the room. He crawled into the bed and this time, Jack lay down next to him.

The room was dark except for a cool silvery thread of moonlight and Daniel turned over to look at Jack. Solemn dark eyes regarded him a moment before closing. Daniel didn't want to break the silence, peace permeating the room. Tomorrow would be time enough to talk of all that had happened on Handarra. There was one more day left--a festival and celebration for the newest Honored One was on the agenda. But it would be different. This time, Jack would be at his side, along with Sam and Teal'c. And in his heart, Daniel would carry Janet's memory. Until then, Daniel would rest in the arms of his lover.

Daniel turned over to his other side, Jack a warm, heavy weight against his back. Jack shifted, pushing one of his legs between Daniel's, and draping an arm over Daniel's stomach. Jack's breath hit his nape and Daniel closed his eyes. Peace, happiness, love--he'd been blessed with all of them. Whether it would last this night alone or fifty more years didn't matter. He had it now.

  



End file.
